Black Angels
by mominours
Summary: Bora, Hyorin, Soyou et Dasom travaillent au Black Angels. Barmaids la nuit, étudiantes le jour, elles mènent une vie plutôt bien rangée. Leur rencontre avec les Night Fallen va venir la chambouler.
1. Black Angels

**1. Black ****Angels**

Dans la ville de Séoul, un groupe de jeunes filles travaillent pour subvenir à leurs besoins et payer leurs études à l'université nationale de Séoul.

Bora, âgée de 20 ans et douée pour la dance, bosse 5 soirs par semaine en tant que barmaid dans la boîte « Black Angels ». Ses trois amies y travaillent aussi : Hyorin, 20 ans, meilleure barmaid pour les cocktails alcoolisés, Soyou, 19 ans, serveuse en salle et Dasom, 18 ans, en tant qu'hôtesse d'accueil. Le patron de la boîte surnommé « Brave bro' » est assez protecteur voire même « papa-poule » avec elles.

Aujourd'hui comme tous les jours, Bora arrive sur place la première. Chargée de l'ouverture, elle est rejointe par les videurs et autres serveurs de la première partie de la soirée.

- _Bora, mon cœur, tu pourrais faire la liste des alcools à réapprovisionner ?_ demande Brave Bro'.

- _No souci !_ se précipitant vers le bar puis l'arrière-boutique.

- _Hyorin-ah est là ?_ crie-t-il à l'assemblée.

- _Chui là patron !_ annonça-t-elle en entrant. Patron _y a une limo' 4x4 qui attend à l'extérieur. Est-ce que j'dois demander aux jumeaux de l'éjecter ?_

- _Non laisse, j'ai une petite idée de qui c'est. Ne nous en préoccupons pas ! Allez tous au boulot ! Ouverture dans 45 minutes !_

Un brouhaha répondit à son discours. Tous les employés vaquèrent à leurs occupations. Mais Brave bro' héla Bora et Hyorin pour venir dans son bureau quand tout sera en place.

Brave bro' prit un air grave en montant les escaliers menant à son bureau. En refermant la porte derrière lui, il invita les filles à prendre place.

- _Les filles vous travaillez en première partie ce soir non ?_

- _Oui._

- _Est-ce que Dasomie et Soyou-yang aussi ?_

- _Oui._

- _Pourquoi ?_ interrogea Bora.

- _En fait, cette limo' dehors…_

- _Oui ?_ dit Hyorin un regard soucieux.

- _C'est un employé d'un groupe assez reconnu venu annoncer leur venue. Ils ont réservé la V.I.P pour dix fois le prix exigé._

- _Dix fois ?_ s'exclamèrent-elles.

- _Oui. Et cela m'inquiète vous savez très bien que même si c'est une boîte j'aime que les choses restent simples et surtout qu'elles se passent dans une bonne ambiance._

- _Mais ? Qui sont-ils ? Des fauteurs de troubles ?_ s'indigna Hyorin.

- _Je ne sais pas. Mais on va dire que les rumeurs ne sont pas de leurs côtés. _S'asseyant avec un air inquiet il dit. _Je veux que vous fassiez très attention leur groupe « Night Fallen ». Je ne dis pas qu'ils sont dangereux mais juste…Ne baissez pas votre garde d'accord ?_

- _Okidoki patron,_ dirent-elles en même temps.

- _Allez descendez et faites passer le message aux deux maknaes._

D'un signe de tête elles prirent congé et laissèrent leur patron.

Hyorin dit à Bora qu'elle s'occupait de faire passer le message à Dasom et elle à Soyou. Bora se dirigea vers le bar avec sa liste d'alcools non finie. Soyou passait un dernier coup de chiffon sur les tables.

- _Soyou-ah !_ héla-t-elle.

- _Hum ? _

- _Viens m'voir s'te plaît._

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a unnie ?_

- _Ce soir, tu t'occupes bien du quartier V.I.P non ?_

- _Oui,_ acquiesça-t-elle.

- _J'aimerai te mettre en garde. Tu veux bien m'écouter,_ dit-elle avec sérieux.

Connaissant le caractère habituellement enjoué de sa unnie, Soyou lui dit être toute ouïe.

- _Un groupe du nom « Night Fallen » va occuper ce quartier. Brave bro' a été particulièrement nerveux à cette annonce. Et a prévenu Hyorin-ah et moi d'être sur nos gardes. Je ne sais pas du tout qui ils sont mais vaudrait mieux se tenir loin d'eux. Ok ma Soyou ?_

- _Okidoki, Bora-unnie ! « Night Fallen » ….C'est pas un groupe d'étudiants de notre université ? ça me dit quelque chose._

- _Hum….peut être, j'en sais trop rien. De toute façon c'est juste ce soir qu'on les croisera donc on s'en fiche,_ dit-elle avec un clin d'œil retournant à sa liste.

- _Moui…_ murmura Soyou la tête pleine de questions.

De son côté, maknae Dasom rangeait son comptoir à l'entrée. Hyorin vint la voir et lui pinça les joues.

- _Comment va ma maknae préférée ? _dit-elle tout sourire.

- _Unnie !_ se massant les joues._ Ne fait pas ça mes joues sont tellement grosses qu'on pourrait jouer au basket-ball avec._

- _Meuh non ! Qui c'est encore l'imbécile qui t'as fait croire ça ?_

- _Ben Yongmin-oppa._

- _Yongmin-ah ! _Cria Hyorin.

- _Neh ?_ dit l'un des jumeaux sortant la tête des vestiaires.

- _Si j't'entends traiter les joues de Dasomie de ballon, c'est avec ta tête que j'marquerai des paniers au match de samedi ! Capiche ?!_

- _Neeeeeh,_ dit-il tout sourire. _Kkkk mais nuna !_

- _Hum ?_

- _Même pas peur !_ et il se retrancha aussitôt dans les vestiaires.

- _Rah ! Sal grumeau vient pas pleurer pour une collation avant ton service. Seul ton frère y aura droit !_

Un crie et une plainte firent écho à l'annonce intraitable de la barmaid en chef.

- _Dasomie, revenons à nos moutons. Ce soir, apparemment on a des clients très très peu-recommandables-à-côtoyer donc s'te plaît ma chérie peux-tu me promettre de rester à l'écart ?_

- _Euh, oui bien sûr unnie. De toute façon avec ma timidité maladive j'crains fort qu'ils ne fassent pas attention à moi._

- _Non, justement parce que t'es timide ils vont se mettre en chasse. Et crois-moi, j'vais être pire qu'une maman louve,_ dit-elle avec un sourire dangereux.

- _Unnie, tuer est interdit par la loi._

- _Oui, seulement si le corps est retrouvé mon cœur. A tout à l'heure ! _dit-elle en s'en allant vers le bar rejoignant Bora.

Les jumeaux, videurs pour ce soir, vinrent les rejoindre pour prendre leur petite collation avant l'ouverture des portes et discuter un peu. Yongmin et Kwangmin, 19 ans, bien que très jeunes, sont d'excellents combattants en boxe thaï et taekwondo. Ils étudient à l'université de Myongji en étude de lettre pour l'un et en étude de droit pour l'autre. Ils considèrent Bora, Hyorin, Soyou et Dasom, les SiStar comme ils aiment à les appeler, comme leur famille. Le patron après un dernier tour d'inspection, les prit à part pour leur faire part du groupe qui doit venir. Prenant leur rôle très à cœur, ils promirent à Brave bro' de protéger les filles.

Pourquoi toute cette agitation, me direz vous ? Les SiStar sont connues pour les nuits où elles travaillent au « Black Angels ». En effet, si la première partie des soirées elles sont barmaids, serveuse et hôtesse d'accueil, minuit passé elles se transforment en « Black Angels ». Un physique de rêve, des voix exceptionnelles et des chorégraphies sexy à damner un saint, ces filles ont Séoul à leurs pieds. Bien sûr, peu de gens exceptés les employés de la boîte connaissent leurs réelles identités. Ces filles-là font la réputation exceptionnelle de la boîte. Des bruits courent allant même jusqu'à dire qu'elles seraient les reines de la nuit vendant leurs services aux plus offrants. Pourtant, étudiantes en art, danse, chant et danse elles sont l'archétype de l'étudiante modèle timide qui se fond totalement dans la masse. Ces filles aussi gentilles soient-elles cachent pourtant un grand secret. Leurs véritables natures. Ce n'est pas un hasard si leur physique est aussi avantageux. Seuls quelques érudits et créatures fantastiques comme nous les appelons pourraient les reconnaître. Gâtées par la nature, elles en tirent parti sans en abuser et ce, toujours pour leurs études. N'ayant plus leurs parents, elles ont appris à s'en sortir par elles-mêmes sans avoir recours à leurs pouvoirs. Leur réputation au Black Angels a été gagnée par de longues et difficiles heures d'entraînement. Ce ne sont pas de simples rumeurs disant être « Call Girls » qui les empêcheront de faire ce pour quoi elles sont douées.

Et ce soir, « Night Fallen » ou pas, le show se ferait sans fausse note. Du moins, elles espéraient que cela arrive sans anicroche. Show must go on !


	2. Night Fallen

**2. Night Fallen**

Dans une villa aux abords de Han River, quatre jeunes hommes se réunissaient dans la large pièce qui servait de salon. Trois d'entre eux prirent place sur les sièges, en attendant que leur collation soit servie par la gouvernante. Près de la cheminée se tenait l'un d'entre eux, brun au regard mordoré. Il promenait son regard sur ses trois compagnons et déclara :

- _Alors messieurs, qu'avons-nous prévu pour ce soir ?_

- _Hé bien, pourquoi pas un dîner en bonne compagnie ?_ répondit le plus grand, Thunder posé à sa droite.

- _Mais encore ? _interrogea l'homme à la cheminée.

- _Tu veux vraiment que j't'éclaire sur la suite ?_ dit-il sourcil levé et sourire en coin.

- _Thunder la ferme !_ intervint le plus jeune, C.A.P, la tête baissée.

- _Hé monsieur gueule-de-bois ne te venge pas sur moi._

- _Je ne me venge pas, espèce de pervers._

- _Moi pervers ? Parce que t'es blanc comme neige, toi ?_

- _Plus blanc que toi ça c'est sûr !_ dit-il en riant.

- _Suffit. Ça ne répond toujours pas à ma question,_ reprit Hoya, accoudé à la cheminée.

- _Une boîte a ouvert il y a de ça six mois. Pourquoi ne pas y faire un tour ?_ suggéra le dernier, L.

- _Où se trouve ton lieu de perdition ?_ répondit en riant Thunder.

- _Dans le quartier de …. Il a une assez bonne réputation. J'aimerais beaucoup y aller._

- _Qu'est-ce qui t'y attire au juste, hyung ?_ interrogea C.A.P.

- _Hé bien… un groupe de jeunes filles s'y produit, beaucoup de bruits courent sur elles. J'aimerais vérifier certains d'entre eux_ fit-il avec un sourire prédateur.

- _Ça me semble bien. Mais j'espère pour vous tous que vous avez pris vos précautions_ dit-il avec un regard sévère.

- _Oui hyung,_ acquiescèrent-ils en cœur.

- _Ok, alors départ dans deux heures, _dit-il en sortant du salon.

Thunder prit congé retournant à ses appartements. L et C.A.P restèrent dans le salon discutant un peu sur cette fameuse boîte qui fait beaucoup parler d'elle. C.A.P interrogea L sur les rumeurs au sujet du groupe de jeunes filles. L lui parla des « Black Angels » et de la rumeur comme quoi, elles offriraient aux plus offrants leur compagnie. Elles seraient étudiantes et farouchement demandées mais jusque là, peu de personnes ont eu la joie d'apprécier leur compagnie hors scène. C.A.P très curieux l'interrogea sur ce qu'il avait pu dénicher sur elles.

- _Franchement, rien. Elles sont encore plus sous chasse gardée que nous avec notre guilde,_ dit-il le regard sombre.

- _Hum, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cela me mets l'eau à la bouche,_ dit-il tout sourire.

- _Ho maknae, tiens ta langue et tes dents loin d'elles. Ce soir en particulier._

- _Pourquoi ?_ s'exclama C.A.P

- _On va dire que des Slayers ont fait leur entrée en ville aujourd'hui. Mais leurs identités restent inconnues donc tiens-toi bien maknae-ah._

- _Bien, hyung. _

- _Allez, repos pour moi. La chasse a été éprouvante hier soir. A tout à l'heure._

- _Hum, à tout à l'heure hyung._

Plongé dans ses réflexions, C.A.P resta un moment dans le salon avant de le quitter pour s'apprêter pour la soirée. Deux heures plus tard, les quatre jeunes hommes se rejoignaient dans le lobi avant de sortir et monter dans la limousine 4x4.

A minuit, ils arrivèrent à destination. Passant devant la longue file d'attente de personnes à l'entrée, ils n'adressèrent même pas un regard aux jumeaux à l'entrée. Yongmin loin de s'offusquer comme son frère, leur adressa un sourire de bienvenu. Kwangmin, plus méfiant, les observa du coin de l'œil. Habillés de la tête aux pieds, de noir, seul les tee-shirts et autres accessoires apportaient une touche de couleur. Hoya, en tête, portait un jean noir, un tee-shirt bleu et une veste en cuir noire assortie à des chaussures de cuir noir. Le suivant, Thunder était en jean noir, un tee-shirt rouge bordeaux et une veste cuir noire avec des converses noires. L en jean noir, baskets noires, sweet rouge-sang et un gilet noir parlait avec C.A.P qui adoptait un look tout aussi classique avec un jean cuir noir, un tee-shirt noir, une veste de cuir noir et une casquette rouge LA.

Dasom rassemblait quelques documents dans l'arrière-boutique puis vint à l'accueil en entendant le grillon signalant des personnes au comptoir.

- _Bonsoir messieurs_ dit-elle en souriant _combien de personnes ?_

- _Quatre lui_ répondit Hoya sans la regarder. _Nous avons réservé la section V.I.P._

- _En effet, je vais vous y conduire._

Elle sortit de son poste évitant de regarder ces clients dans les yeux. Elle les trouvait plutôt intimidants.

- _Veuillez me suivre,_ dit-elle ouvrant la marche.

Montant les escaliers, C.A.P ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de leur hôtesse. Cheveux coupées au carré, de magnifiques yeux noirs et élancée avec une robe bleu marine échancrée dans le bas du dos qui laissait deviner des formes des plus appréciables elle avait toute l'attention du maknae des « Night Fallen ». Le regard de C.A.P changea et devint plus mordoré qu'à l'accoutumé. L dut le rappeler à l'ordre en lui donnant un coup de coude, le regard sévère. Quand ils arrivèrent dans les quartiers V.I.P, Dasom leur souhaita une bonne soirée et prit la direction de la sortie en faisant signe à Soyou pour venir prendre leur commande. C.A.P en profita pour fausser compagnie aux gars et suivit Dasom.

- _Mademoiselle !_ héla-t-il.

- _Oui, puis-je vous aider_ répondit-elle en lui souriant.

- _Oui, puis savoir votre nom._

- _Hum, désolée mais je ne pense pas…_ dit-elle plus nerveuse.

- _S'il vous plaît_ dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

- _Vraiment désolée monsieur mais je ne peux pas._

Elle s'esquiva vers les escaliers, se passant la main dans les cheveux nerveusement, elle regagna son poste. C.A.P loin de s'avouer vaincu, retourna auprès du groupe mais au travers des baies vitrées suivait les moindres faits et gestes de l'hôtesse d'accueil.

Soyou, à son comptoir prit son calepin et s'avança vers leur table. Souriant, elle observa ses clients et prit la parole en s'adressant à celui qui semblait être leur leader.

- _Bonsoir messieurs. Puis-je prendre votre commande ?_

- _Bien sûr_, lui répondit celui à la gauche de son interlocuteur. _Quatre whisky-coke._

- _Je vous apporte ça toute suite._

Elle s'en alla vers le bar préparer les boissons. Penchée sous son comptoir pour récupérer la bouteille de coca-cola, elle ne vit pas qu'elle avait un visiteur inopportun.

Dès leur entrée dans l'espace V.I.P, L ne put détacher ses yeux de leur serveuse attitrée. Cheveux bruns clairs mi-longs, de grands yeux marron, fine, des jambes d'une longueur interminable et de jolies lèvres qui ne demandent qu'à être embrasser, selon L. Après qu'elle ait noté leur commande, il se permit de la suivre jusque son comptoir.

- _Serait-ce impertinent de ma part de vous demander votre prénom, charmante demoiselle ?_

- _Omo ?! Hum… désolée monsieur mais je ne peux révéler ce genre d'information_ s'excusa-t-elle en versant le whisky dans les verres.

- _Voyons, une si jolie créature_ fit-il avec un sourire charmeur. _Que dois-je faire pour l'obtenir ?_

- _Rien. Si monsieur voudrait bien retourner à sa table. Je vous apporte vos boissons dans un instant_ lui rétorqua-t-elle les mains sur les hanches.

- _Ok_ dit-il les mains levées. _Mais ce n'est que partie remise, mon cœur _répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Il s'en retourna le sourire aux lèvres rejoignant ses compagnons. Soyou levant les yeux au ciel, se remit à ses verres. Elle apporta leurs consommations et sans leur prêter plus d'attention, alla servir les autres clients V.I.P.

Hyorin et Bora servirent leurs derniers verres avant de défaire leurs tabliers et se diriger vers les vestiaires pour se changer. Dasom et Soyou les rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir laissé leurs postes à leurs collègues. Brave bro' alla vers le bar en faisant signe au DJ d'annoncer les filles pour leur show.

- _Chaud chaud ! Mesdames Messieurs ! Vous savez quelle heure il est ?_ cria-t-il.

- _Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !_ lui répondit la foule.

- _Quelle heure il est ?_

- _Black Angels tiiiiiiiime !_ crièrent-ils.

- _Le Black Angels time ! Mesdames et messieurs, accrochez vos ceintures vous allez décoller vers le monde onirique le plus sexy et chaud de Séoul-city ! Les Black Angeeeeels !_

Quatre faisceaux de lumières s'allumèrent sur la scène. Sous chacun d'eux, on pouvait voir les filles en tenue de smoking qui mettaient en valeur leurs longues jambes. A cet instant dans l'espace V.I.P, on pouvait voir sur un grand écran la projection du show. Les Night Fallen, la curiosité attisée par la réponse de la foule, observèrent avec attention l'écran.


	3. Dangereuse séduction

**3. Dangereuse séduction**

"**Oooooh love to love me baby**

**Oooooh love to love me baby…"**

Les filles bougeaient sur une chorégraphie lente et sensuelle. La tête baissée, elles se mouvaient avec leur micro de type 70's. Puis la chanson changea, accélérant le rythme.

"**I've seen you walk at club**

**Showing your sexy flow**

…

**Una chiquita caliente enamore de sus oros**

**De sus oros…."**

Prenant un air mutin, elles levaient la tête attrapant leur chapeau et écartant leur micro. Elles dansaient du ragga/latino en souriant au public. On pouvait lire l'admiration dans le regard des hommes comme des femmes. Sur une chorégraphie sexy et énergique, elles balançaient leurs hanches d'un mouvement endiablé. Soudain, la musique s'accéléra encore. Les filles retirèrent leurs pantalons et vestes. Elles portaient des robes moulantes brillantes.

"**Na na na na na na na (x3)**

**Rompe rompe rompe**

…**.**

**Rompe rompe rompe**

…**."**

La foule endiablée par la musique et le show se mirent à crier et scander « Sistar jjang ». Les filles encouragées par leurs cris leurs souriaient et s'amusaient à flirter avec certains tout en continuant à suivre la musique. Quand la musique finit, les lumières s'éteignirent. Le public scanda :

_- Encore ! Encore ! Encore !_

_- Vous êtes sûr ? _leur répondit le DJ.

_- Ouiiiiiiii !_ crièrent-ils.

_- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez les filles ?_

_- Humm…ça dépend. Est-ce que vous êtes chaud ce soir ? _répondit Hyorin.

_- Yeaaaaaah !_

_- Ça me semble clair que l'ambiance est même très hot. Criez si vous en voulez encore !_

_- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !_

_- Black Angels Retuuuurn! _cria le DJ.

* * *

Les lumières se rallumèrent éclairant les filles une par une. Soyou se tenait dos à la scène sur le podium de droite, Dasom à gauche, Bora au centre plus bas et Hyorin au centre surélevée. Leurs tenues avaient encore changé. Elles portaient chacune, un bustier corset noir serti, imprimé, à plumes et en cuir. Une ambiance cabaret s'installait, la musique commença et elles se mirent à chanter l'une des chansons du « _Moulin Rouge_ ».

**[Bora]**

**Where's all mah soul sistas**

**Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas**

Bora se mouvait sensuellement assise en regardant tour à tour les trois autres filles. Elle lança un regard coquin au public.

**[Dasom]**

**Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista**

**Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista**

**He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" ****Oh! uh huh**

…

Dasom s'avançait, descendant de son podium. Elle bougeait avec sensualité aguichant tout ce qui rencontrait son regard. Avec sa petite cravache à la main, elle s'amusait à désigner des gens dans la foule tout en en leur souriant.

**[Soyou]**

**He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak  
yeah**

Vint le tour de Soyou de s'imposer. Elle prit la place de la maknae. Bora les rejoignit et elles dansèrent ensemble. Hyorin descendit enfin de son podium, se joignant aux autres pour la partie de Bora.

**[Bora]****  
yea yea uh  
He come through with the money in the garter belts  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours**

Le break-time rap de Bora, était la partie la plus charmeuse et osée du show. Les filles se trouvaient un partenaire ou une partenaire, et ne dansaient que pour elle. Elles dansaient avec des mouvements tellement lascifs, que les personnes sélectionnées et celles autour n'en ressortaient pas les idées claires.

**[Hyorin]****  
hey Hey Hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
color of cafe au lait alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
More-more-more**

Elles retournèrent sur la scène pour finir sur le highlight de Hyorin et pour danser ensemble sur la dernière partie de la chanson. Soyou avec son petit chapeau haut-de-forme, s'amusait à saluer le public avec un clin d'œil.

**Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)**

**[DJ]****  
Hyorin...(oh Leaeaa Oh)  
Soyou... (Lady Marmalade)  
Bora...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)  
Dasom...(Oh Oh oooo)  
Rockwilder baby...(baby)  
Moulin Rouge... (0h)  
Misdemeanor here...**

**Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah...**

Le show était terminé. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de cries éclata. Les gens étaient ravis du spectacle. Les filles étaient heureuses, elles souriaient à tous, saluèrent le public puis sortirent de scène après leur avoir souhaité de s'éclater jusqu'à l'aube (avec modération).

* * *

Pendant ce temps là, dans une partie du quartier VIP, quatre regards restaient scotchés sur l'écran de transmission du show. Les verres n'avaient pas été touchés tout au long du spectacle.

_- L_.

_- Hoya_.

_- Qui sont-elles ?_

_- Sistar, hyung._

_- Mais encore ?_

_- J'en sais pas plus. Mais j'vais me faire un plaisir d'aller glaner des infos_, répondit L en se relevant en réajustant sa tenue. _Je vais faire un tour_, dit-il en souriant.

Les trois autres se levèrent. Leurs regards se croisèrent, leurs pupilles étaient devenues jaune doré.

_- On y va_. Hoya ouvrit la marche.

Le groupe descendit les escaliers, ne se préoccupant de la foule, ils inspectèrent les lieux du regard. Aucune trace des filles. Thunder indiqua la direction près de l'accueil de la tête à Hoya.

_- Tu sens quelque chose ?_ l'interrogea-t-il.

_- Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais je pense que ça doit être elles._

_- Allons-y. Nous n'avons qu'à laisser le temps à ces charmantes demoiselles de savourer leurs derniers instants de paix. _Un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

* * *

Yongmin voyant le groupe approché, s'inclina et leur souhaita un bon retour, en espérant qu'ils se soient bien amusés.

- Il n'y aucun doute là-dessus. Et nous n'en avons pas fini, répondit C.A.P un brin suffisant.

Kwangmin à l'écoute, jeta un regard à son jumeau. Ses paroles n'étaient pas tombées dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Ne s'attardant pas sur la direction prise par le groupe, les jumeaux se dirigèrent rapidement vers les vestiaires pour voir leurs unnies.

Aux vestiaires, les filles décidèrent de se doucher et s'habiller rapidement. Bora finit en premier, décida de passer par les coulisses pour récupérer leurs repas et dire au revoir à Brave Bro'. Quand elle revint voir les filles, celles-ci rangeaient leurs affaires dans leur sac.

_- Ce soir, c'est bulgogi ! _

_- Woah ! Unnie tu l'as cuisiné ?_

_- Dasomie chui pas génialissime à ce point…Non c'est Seulgi-__unnie_. Elle en a fait pour nous et les grumeaux, dit-elle en souriant. Brave _Bro' oppa a vraiment de la chance d'avoir unnie._

_- Ou bien avoir de la poisse. Elle le mène à la baguette notre pauvre oppa,_ dit Hyorin en riant. _Bora-unnie, où sont d'ailleurs nos hommes ?_

_- Ils ne devraient pas tarder, on finit en même temps. Soyou-yang tu m'aide à prendre les plats s'il te plaît._

_- Ne ! Dasomie tu prends mon sac ?_

_- Oui, no souci._

La porte s'ouvrit violemment. Les jumeaux semblaient inquiets.

_- Ah on vous attendait ! Prenez vos affaires, on y va,_ héla Bora.

Les jumeaux silencieux inspectèrent les alentours des vestiaires, prirent leurs et ouvrirent le chemin vers la sortie. Les filles restaient en arrière, étonnées par leur comportement inhabituel.

* * *

Se dirigeant vers leur van Volkswagen, les garçons ouvrirent le coffre y rangeant les sacs et ouvrirent les portes pour que les filles s'installent.

- Mais qu'avons-nous là ? Vous partez déjà ?

- Surprises, les filles se retournèrent d'un bloc. Les jumeaux se mirent de suite devant elles.

_- Qui êtes-vous ?_ interrogea Bora.

_- Hoya et vous très chère ?_

_- Pas besoin de savoir. Alors monsieur…_

_- Hoya tout court._

_- ..Monsieur Hoya-tout-court, je vous prierai de nous laisser tranquille s'il vous plait._

_- Je suis désolé cela ne plait pas,_ dit-il tout souriant.

_- Bonsoir mademoiselle l'hôtesse,_ salua C.A.P.

_- Que…Omo ! Mais vous…_

_- Dasomie ?_ lui jeta un regard Hyorin.

- Unnie ce sont…

_- Ce sont les clients VIP de ce soir,_ répondit Soyou ne quittant pas des yeux celui qui l'avait taquinée plus tôt dans la soirée.

_- Mademoiselle la serveuse, _répondit L.

_- Ne faites pas un pas de plus,_ dirent à l'unisson les jumeaux.

[to be continue]


End file.
